Ghosts from the Past
by Starbomb
Summary: Alex gets sent to the Warrior Cats world and becomes Lightsong of Thunderclan. But, a dark presence lurks in the clans, waiting to strike and plunge the clans into darkness and chaos. She joins with five other cats and all of them possess knowledge and power beyond any cat, even Starclan... For they can reunite the forgotten spirits...
1. Meeting in Starclan

The night was serene. No other words could quite describe it. The forest was green and lush, filled with the promise of peace and comfort. In the thick undergrowth, the small scuffles of prey could be heard. The sky was clear, the moon full and bright. The stars gleamed brilliantly. In a small, moonlit clearing in Starclan, a she-cat sat demurely by a clear pool of water. The she-cat's jay blue fur lay smoothly, and her tail was curled around her paws. Her light green eyes gleamed with wisdom, and her ears were pricked as she waited patiently. One by one, cats slipped from the shadows to join her beside the pool, the whispers of their paws barely heard. Their pelts were filled with stars, and their paws barely touched the ground. The she-cat gazed around calmly.

"Are we all gathered?" Her voice was like leaves in the wind, soft and gentle, yet filled with power.

"We are," a large, fiery ginger tom replied whose pelt was like the autumn leaves.

"Then let us begin this meeting," the jay blue she-cat mewed without hesitation.

"Are you sure they are four?" a silver-gray tom called out from where he sat. The jay-blue she-cat nodded her head to him.

"Positive, River. There can be no mistaking it," she answered. River dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Four? Well…" A she-cat trailed off, sitting across the jay blue she-cat. She had silver fur, ears black as night, and white tipped tail. And interesting thing about her, she had one blue eye and one light green eye, and black streaks under her eyes.

"Mystic," the jay blue she-cat started, narrowing her eyes at the silver she-cat, "What did you do?"

"_As the four find the lost, they shall join with the_ _two shadows__ to bring back the spirits of the ghost..." _As Mystic said this, her eyes glowed and the stars at her paws gleamed brighter.

"I may have…gotten extra help…" she meowed, voice normal again, an innocent sweet smile forming on her face. She then put her front right paw to the water and an image swirled to two a female two-leg then a black she-cat resting in an alley.

The jay blue she-cat's eyes widen and she glared at Mystic, "Why did you bring the first one here? " she hissed, "The four are enough!"

"Chill Felicity…" Mystic said, raising her tail, "We need all the help we can get. They're young, yes, but strong."

Felicity sighed and shook her head. Wind, a small wiry she-cat, spoke up by saying, "Excuse me… Who are the four and two shadows?"

"The five, one cat from each clan who is different from the rest, more powerful than they realize," Mystic answered, "The two shadows, one of them being a two-leg." The five past leaders of the Clans eyes widen in shock.

"Yes, this sound mad to you. But, she can help can save the clans from bloodshed… A darkness is coming, lurking in the shadows of the clans… He wants revenge, on everyone," Felicity started, staring at the pool of water, "Oh he's so dark, nothing but hate and revenge clouds his vision, darkness fills his heart, and he uses claws, not words…"

"The seven shall bring back what was before Skyclan…" Mystic said. Shadow stood up and spoke out, "Now that wasn't our f-" But she was cut off by Mystic, "If it wasn't for the five of you, being blinded to the fact that they didn't do the murders back then, they wouldn't have to leave. You wanted to protect your clans, yes, but what you five did was doom them even greater," Mystic hissed, silencing the black she-cat.

Suddenly, another cat, a she-cat, slipped from the shadows soundlessly. Her pelt being a ghostly white, glowing as if she was a ghost herself, eyes black, darker than the night sky, and black streaks under her eyes. She padded towards the group of cats and settled down next to Felicity, ignoring the gasps of shocks from the former leaders.

"_Hello..." _the she-cat greeted in a faded whisper, sounding like a ghost herself, "_Been a while since I've seen the five of you... Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Sky... Last time I saw you, I was leaving the forest with my clan for nothing," _she growled the last part. The past leaders looked at each other, eyes glittering with regret.

"Ahem..." Felicity started, getting everyone's attention, "The four, one from each clan, I've brought to help... They already possess the knowledge of our world, as well as the two-leg Mystic has brought..." she meowed, looking at Mystic as she said the last part. Mystic just looked around and whistled. Felicity then added, "And the black she-cat is powerful, descendant of the lost..."

"So they will help bring back my clan back?" the ghostly white she-cat asked, looking at Felicity. Felicity turned to the she-cat and said, "Yes... They shall being back Ghostclan, Ghost..."


	2. Chosen sees the Past

Mystic padded and settled down nest to the other side of Felicity. Ghost being next to Felicity's right side, the three she-cats were now across the five past leaders.

"Now, who are the four?" Thunder asked.

"_The Flower of the Thunder, the Silver of the Wind, the Creek of the River, the_ _Lion__ of the Shadow will come together to find the lost spirits of the forgotten…"_ Felicity recited, answering Thunder's question.

"I see…" He said, "Flower of the Thunder?" He questioned. "A cat whose half their name is a type a flower," Mystic answered.

"Well there's numerous cats having half their names of a flower!" Shadow hissed. Mystic then padded over to a bush and picked something up in her jaws. She returned to the cats and put down a dead rose. She touched her front paw to it and the past leaders, including Ghost, watched in amazement as the dead flower rose up and returned looking like a regular rose.

"A rose…" Thunder murmured. Wind then spoke out, "What about the black she-cat?"

"_I will watch over her,_" Ghost answered, "_She's descended from me… She has the qualities of a true Ghostclan warrior." _Wind then stood up.

"I do not doubt your wisdom, Streampelt. Yet, this two-leg business is a little far-fetched, don't you think? How can we be sure she won't run away? That she will actually stay and save them?" he called out, yellow eyes glittering with doubt. The jay blue she-cat gazed at him, eyes untroubled.

"_The fate of the clans depends on the light's song, bringing salvation not only to the clans, but to herself."_ As Felicity said this, like Mystic, her eyes glowed and the stars at her paws gleamed brighter.

"She will save them," she meowed, voice normal again. "And I will watch over her."

Mystic then stood up, "Now..." and with that, she put her paw to the water and seven images appeared, one she-cat from each clan,resting in their nests, the black-she cat resting in an alley, and a female two-leg from beyond the clans, resting in her own 'nest', "_Let's show the past to the chosen..." _And a different image started to form and play and Ghost looked away, knowing what's coming next and not wanting to see it again.

...

Ghost was making her way through the forest on her way back from a moonlit stroll. "How dare they accuse my clan?!" She asked herself, "My clan is innocent as a newborn kit! Even two of my warriors have been killed!" She then huffed and said, "They'll be sorry once they find out it wasn't us…" Suddenly yowls filled the air, and they sounded like they came from Ghostclan camp…

"No…" Ghost whispered and started run all the way back to her clan. She made it and was horrified by the scene. Cats, from the other five clans fighting with her warriors. She ran onto a path and ran on top of Highcliff, a ledge that stood over her clan. She gave out a loud yowl and screeched "STOP!" And all the cats stopped at once.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She asked them. Shadow herself stepped out from the crowd of cats and spoke out, "We have had it with all the murders!" Ghost puffed out her fur and said "How many times do I have to tell you?! My clan has nothing to do with the murders! Three of my warriors have been killed!"

"Fox dung!" Wind cried out. She walked up beside Shadow and said, "You would even kill your own warriors to cover up your lies! Vile!" She spat out the last word as if was venom.

Ghost was standing there,speechless and she then turned to Thunder who walked up next to River, "Thunder,out of all of us,you are the most reasonable. You know me and my clan and we aren't responsible for the murders!" Thunder sighed and said, "I'm sorry Ghost...but all evidence points to your clan. And like it or not,all of you must leave."

Ghost hissed and said, "Fine!" And with that, hisses and yowls of disagreement filled the air. Ghost raised her tail for silence and said "I know many of you don't want this but we have to leave our territory... I don't want unnecessary blood to be spilled...even if you are willing to fight for this." She then walked down from Highcliff and padded towards the leaders.

"You got what you wanted," Ghost started, in voice cold as ice, "but you will be sorry the day you find out it wasn't Ghostclan." She then made her way into the forest that and with that, all the cats followed their leader, elders that will soon have to cope with the journey, angry warriors, scared apprentices, curious and confused kits following their mothers, and the medicine cat carrying all the herbs she could carry with the help from her apprentice and a few other cats.

Ghost lagged behind until all cats went ahead of her and she turned to glare at the five other leaders and their patrols. She then said in a snake like voice "You just wait... Your darkness of mislead will come back and haunt you..." And then she quickly ran ahead of her clan, leading it to wherever Starclan leads their paws to...

...

Mystic took her paw off the water and watched the five past leaders across her exchange looks of guilt and regret. Ghost shaked a bit and looked at them, "_See what you mouse-brains have done?! You've doomed us all!"_ she hissed, sinking her claws into the earth.

Felicity laid her tail on Ghost's shoulders and calmly said, "What's done is done, but the chosen can fix that..." And with that, she vanished.

All the cats rose as one soundlessly, and slipped back to where they had come from. In moments, the clearing was deserted, and the pool unchanged. A soft breeze blew a lone leaf fluttering into the clearing.


	3. Alex

"_The fate of the clans depends on the light's song, bringing salvation not only to the clans, but to herself."_

I snapped my eyes open and woke up, sitting up in my bed. "What the hell was I dreaming about?" I asked myself. I put a hand to my forehand and realized I was sweating.

"Alex!" I heard someone call out. I heard footsteps and saw my door opening. I then saw Luke, one of the foster children.

"Luke!" I shouted, "Ever heard of privacy?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, getting used to the sunlight that entered my room. He laughed and said, "Nope."

Luke was a seven year-old. His had long light brown hair, which he always tries to do the 'Bieber Flip' with. He also had bright blue eyes and peach skin. He was wearing a red shirt with white and grey camo shorts and black sneakers.

"Nancy said to get dressed. We're going out later!" Luke said and left, closing the door. I blinked and remember it's Britney's birthday. Ugh, that bitch...

I live in a foster home with four other kids. Britney now turning the same age as me, which is being fourteen. She's a brunette with green eyes and tan skin. She thinks she's all that 'cause William, our foster dad pays more attention to her, spoiling her.

William has curly black hair and amber eyes and tan skin. His wife, Nancy, also the foster mom has light brown hair and grey eyes and peach skin. She was sweet and nice and reassures to William from time to time to also pay attention to the rest of the kids, but he does to his son Luke.

She only gave birth to Luke, while Britney, the twin brothers Mason and Jason who where both eight years old, and I were the real foster kids. Both Mason and Jason have curly black hair and peach skin, only Mason has green eyes and Jason has blue eyes.

"Alex! Hurry up and get dressed!" William yelled from downstairs and I yelled back "I'm up!" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I walked across the sky blue carpet and pulled open my closet door and looked through the closet.

"Hum...no...Ugly...nope...yes!" I said to myself and pulled out an outfit. I then three of my red PJ's off and slipped into my clothes. I then walked over to the mirror to brush my hair and stuff. I was about 5 feet and 2 inches. I had brown hair that went halfway down my back and it was naturally curly. I had peach skin and bright amber eyes and I noticed they shined like fire under the sun.

Today I was wearing a plain red shirt and grey jeans with black sneakers. I also put on black fingerless gloves and for fun, I grabbed my furry black headband that had kitty ears on it to wear.

"ALEX!" William yelled again and I yelled back" I'M COMING!" God, he can be so strict!

I then ran out my room and down the hallway, I then hopped onto the stair railing and slide down. "Wheee!" I said and hopped off when I almost reach the bottom. I then saw everyone waiting in the living room, Luke sitting upside down on the couch, Mason and Jason, who were both wearing grey shirts, blue jeans, and black sneakers, being entertained by Adventure Time on the TV, and Britney, who was sitting on a chais and was wearing a pink shirt with a black leather jacket and grey jeans and black sneakers, shooting a glare at me before resuming texting on her phone.

Also, Nancy just gently smiled at me, wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a long black skirt that went past her knees and was flowy at the bottom with black heels and William was standing by the door, fists on his hips in a girly pose. He was wearing a business suit with a dark blue tie and black shoes.

"What took you so long?" he demanded the second he saw me. I rolled my eyes and said "Sorry I can't fix myself up in five minutes, William."

"Think you need more than five minutes..." Britney muttered, eyes still on her phone while texting. "Watch it birthday bitch..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oooh," Luke, Mason, and Jason said at the same time, now being more interesting in the 'cat fight'. Before Britney could respond, I noticed William looking at my funny. "What?" I said. "Why are you wearing those...cat ears?" I said, pointing at the top of my head. "'Cause I can," I simply said.

"Can we go now?" Britney asked, casting a begging glance at William, He smiled and said "Let's go." He then opened the door, Britney being to first to leave and going towards the red van. Mason and Jason left after her and Luke ran out yelling "I'm a ninja!" William took one look at me and shook his head and left after them. Sometimes I wonder if he hates me...

"He doesn't hate you," Nancy said, as if she read my mind, "He just wants what's best for you... His father was strict to him as well and it seems he's reflecting his past childhood to yours." He said in a soft voice. I smiled and said "Thanks..."

She walked towards the door, but stopped and turned. She smiled and said, "And those kitty ears are cute by the way." And she headed towards the van. I smiled, feeling a bit better and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me and towards the van.

**Pfff... I'm sorry if this chapter is boring to you, but don't worry! Action will happen in the next chapter! :3**


	4. Surprise Hit

We were eating at Bob's Finer Diner. Best damn restaurant in Gemstone City! Inside the place was fancy, yet casual. Fish tanks at each table, colorful lights hanging around, pictures of celebrities that came to this restaurant on the wall where you enter, and the service is great!

The 'family' and I were eating in the back room, cool place reserved for birthdays or other special occasions. I sat next to Luke and we were both eating cheeseburgers and fries. Mason and Jason sat next to Luke, each eating a steak. Nancy was just eating a salad and both William and Britney were eating roasted turkey.

William was talking on his cellphone about work with someone and then he flicked his hair about in a weird way he does. I then remember something I saw in a commercial. It was for hair care. It was called Garner! "BECAUSE YOU'RE WORTH IT!" I shouted and started laughing hysterically. The other people in the back room gave me the 'WTF?' looks and I looked at them and said "What'chu lookin' at foos?! Don't chu know I'm loca!" and start to laugh harder.

Mason and Jason then joined in my laughing, but in a more creepy way. Britney look pissed and William looked like he was gonna die of embarrassment. Nancy just did an awkward chuckle and Luke then started to laugh.

"Alex!" William whispered to me "Sit down and behave!" The boys and I then stopped laughing and I looked at William "You're asking me to do the impossible..." And that, made William facepalm and I received a 'Bitch please' look from Britney but I yawned, showing her I don't give a shit.

"Let's go to Chuck E. Cheese!" Luke suggested. I smiled and said "Yah! A casino for the kids!" And I high fived Luke. Nancy smiled and said "Why not?"

"What? No way! That place is lame!" Britney cried out. Luke and I gasped dramatically and said at the same time "Don't chu dare make fun of Chuck. E Cheese!" And Britney rolled her eyes.

William sighed and said "If I agree to take you to...Chuck E. Cheese, will you behave?" I crossed my fingers under the table and said "Promise!" And Britney looked like she was about to protest but William gave her a look. Ha! Take that bitch!

So after we ate and William paid for the food, we were riding in the van to Chuck E. Cheese. I was listening to Stand in the Rain by Superchick. I love that song...

"She won't turn around...The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down..." I sang softly along to the song. I then heard a loud groan and took out one of my earphones."

"Shut up with that song! And like you singing with make it better!" Britney shouted. I narrowed my eyes and since I was sitting behind her, her taking the front seat since she's the birthday girl, I kicked her seat.

She looked back at me and shot me a glare, but I just looked away and whistle. She turned back and I kicked her seat again and this time, she tried to swing a punch at me. Oh hell no...

Since I like to sharpen my nails to make then like cat claws, I scratched her arm. She cried out in pain and pulled her arm back. "That freak clawed me!"

"Alex!" William shouted at me. "Well she started it!" I shot back. Nancy tried to calm everyone down, now with Luke, Mason, and Jason now shouting 'Fight Fight Fight!' I rolled my eyes and looked out the window but that's when I saw everything...

I saw a silver car swerving precariously on the road. It sped past the red light and swerved into the wrong lane. Our lane. I saw it hit our car just as Nancy screamed and William slammed his horn. I remembered myself flying in empty space, and hitting something hard.

I could faintly recall bright lights and the words, "Drunk driver…looks bad…emergency room…mother fine…father in critical condition…other children with minor injuries...head wound…accident…" I remembered seeing the blurred images of people rushing about me, and machines beeping frantically. I recalled feeling myself fall asleep, and machines beeping uncontrollably. People's voices rose around me as my eyes closed. Strangely, the pain in my head began to fade as I fell into darkness. I then heard a soft female voice say-

"_Don't worry, little one. This is only the beginning..."_ And that's the last thing I heard before darkness filling my vision.


	5. I'm a cat!

I woke up surrounded by trees. I sat up quickly, blinking my eyes. I looked around. Where the fuck am I? Looking around, I realized I was in a small clearing. Beside me, there was a small pool of water, reflecting the stars. Whoa, they look brighter than usual... I gazed around. Wait, am I dead?_  
_

I closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened. The dinner, the drive home, the silver car, Nancy screaming, tires screeching, flying, lights…I shook my head. Damnit, can't think straight...

"Strange, isn't it, how hard it is to remember?" Raven spun around to see…a cat. A freaking cat. The cat sat down, wrapping its tail around its jay blue paws. Its light green eyes shone with amusement.

"How confused you must be, poor dear. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Felicity," the cat mewed. My mouth fell open. I could understand the cat. Holy hoopla, a cat was talking and I can understand it...

"Hello. My name is Alex... Am I dead?" I asked, hesitantly, half expecting the cat to run away.

"I know your name dear, everyone here does. As for your death, in the human sense, yes your dead. However, in our view, you are in a in-between state," Felicity meowed, eyes glowing softly. I just looked at her, confused.

"It's very complicated, too complicated to explain. Simply put, the human part of you is dead. I am here to make the transformation a bit easier," the cat stated, no impatience in her tone. I sat back down. "What transformation?" I asked warily.

"The transformation that will begin a new life," Felicity mewed softly. I felt my eyes widen. Suddenly, a head splitting pain throbbed though my body. I opened my mouth in a soundless scream of agony.

"We are giving you a second chance, Alex. Use it well," Felicity's voice seemed to echo all around her. I found myself incapable to respond. Words could not describe the pain. The world began to spin. The last thing I saw was the gentle night sky, with the bright, bright stars. Felicity's words echoed in my mind. "Use it well". The world went black.

...

I blinked my eyes open. Trying to move, I groaned as my body ached. Once again, I was surrounded by trees. When will this freaking madness end? I slowly raised my head and looked around. Why did everything look bigger or did I shrink? What were all these smells? What was that sound? A million different questions flew around in my head. Moaning, I sat up. Suddenly, something felt…different. I froze. Hardly daring to breath, I looked down at my arms.

I had no arms. No, I had paws. Paws. As in, cat paws. As in, I was a cat. Gasping, I whipped my head around, ignoring the pain. I had a cat body. And- OMG I HAVE A TAIL!

I took a breath, calming myself down. Okay Alex, calm down... You died from a car crash and you wake up as a human-turned-cat. I tried to walk- no wait pad to get the hang of my cat legs. I stumbled a few times, but then I got used to it. I saw a nearby puddle and padded towards it.

No longer looking like a human, but a cat. A slender brown she-cat with black ears and paws and my eyes were still amber. And I could tell I was barely older than a kitten. I wonder... No freaking way I was in-

_"Silly, you are in the Warriors World..."_

That didn't sound like Felicity's voice. It was still female, but it sounded more playful. Maybe- I then heard something. I flicked my ears towards the sound. Pawsteps? I opened my mouth and suddenly the smell was a whole lot clearer. It was a…cat. No, a few cats. Two males and one girl. Crap, I don't know how to fight if they dare to pick one with me...

Like shadows, they slipped from the bushes, surrounding me. One of the males, obviously the leader, came up and sniffed her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He was a large, gray tabby with amber eyes.

"Who are you?" he meowed, his voice a low rumble.

I can't use my real name! If I say is, they'll probably think I'm a kittypet or rogue! "My name is Light. Who are you?" I mewed. One of the females, a cream she she-cat with a brown muzzle and white paws and yellow eyes padded up beside the male and sat down.

""My name is Fernstep and this is Stonepelt," she mewed, flicking her companion with her tail. The other tom, only a little older than me, came up beside me. He was a black tom with a ginger tipped tail and amber eyes. "This is my apprentice, Shadowpaw," Fernstep continued. Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes at me, and I glared back. I sat down too, wrapping my tail around my paws.

"I'm lost. Or, I think I am. Truth is, I don't have a home. I don't know what happened to my parents, I don't know what to do, where to go-" I stopped myself, realizing I appeared weak. Stonepelt looked at me, measuring me with his dark gaze.

"We will take you to our leader, Leafstar. She will decide," he finally meowed, and with that, he turned around and walked into the trees. I got up and followed him, Fernstep padding noiselessly beside me and Shadowpaw remained at the back, keeping an eye on me.

**FINALLY I FREAKING UPDATE THIS STORY! XD Okay, I will try to update sooner. :3 **


	6. New Life

The journey was freaking long and difficult! These cats know were all the roots and rocks are and Ihad only been a cat for half an hour! Ilost count of the many times I stumbled over a tree root, stubbed my toe- no paw- on a rock, and stepped on a thorn. Through it all, Fernstep pressed on beside me, encouraging me with her warm gaze. I decided she liked Fernstep. But…where are all the other cats from the books? Finally, Stonepelt called for a halt.

I then gazed around. Wow, everything is so much bigger… Sunlight was shining through the tall trees, giving them a glow. I then ssaw Stonepelt pad into a tunnel made out of thorns. Omg, it's the thorn tunnel!

Okay Alex…calm down, do not be a fangirl! Once I was through the tunnel, I couldn't help but gasp. I was in the freaking stone hollow like in books…the Thunderclan camp! The place was enclosed by tall cliffs in the books!

Kits tumbled around while she-cats watched them lovingly as they mewed to each other. Cats were everywhere. Laying in the sun, eating mice and other forest prey, meowing to each other, cleaning, everything. I gazed around with wide eyes. _Wow… _I thought. Stonepelt looked at me, amused.

"This is our camp. We belong to ThunderClan. Come, I will take you to Leafstar," he meowed before padding away. I followed him numbly, Fernstep at my side. Stonepelt stopped at what looked like a cave covered by hanging lichen.

"Leafstar, may I speak with you out here for a moment?" Stonepelt called. The lichen parted to reveal a magnificent she-cat.

Leafstar was tall and sleek , with shining silver fur and a white-tipped tail. Her eyes were a piercing green that seemed to gaze into my soul. She carried herself with pride and strength, expecting respect. She gazed down at me, and I forced myself to hold my head high.

"What is this, Stonepelt?" she mewed. Her voice was soft, yet held power in it. Stonepelt dipped his head.

"A loner we found towards the ShadowClan border. She says she doesn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't just leave her," he meowed in his deep voice. Leafstar nodded thoughtfully.

"Good. She seems young, around six moons," she mewed, never breaking her gaze from me. _Six moons?_ The fuck? I'm fourteen! At least I was…

_You were aged down_. Again, the other female cat in my head words were amused. I slightly nodded. It made sense, I think… Then again, what part of this made any sense? I was a cat, two voices of other cats in my head, and I had no freaking idea on what's going on! I glanced at Fernstep, who kept her eyes on Leafstar. Leafstar turned to me, speaking to her now.

"What is your name, and where do you come from?" she asked gently, bowing her head so we were eye level. I gulped, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"I'm Light. And, I'm not sure. I don't have a home, I don't know what happened to my family, I'm so confused, I'm thirsty and-and…" I trailed off. I took a deep breath, and straightened myself up.

"I don't have a home, and I think my family are dead," Irepeated in a calmer voice. Leafstar nodded, eyes gleaming in approval.

"Stonepelt?" she asked, looking at the gray tabby questioningly. He nodded. "Good, that's settled. I will announce her to the clan," and with those words, Leafstar bounded on top of a huge boulder. I looked at Fernstep, confused, as Leafstar let out a caterwaul. Like shadows, cats slipped from their corners and padded towards the center of the clearing. I was relieved to see at least one familiar pelt, which was Shadowpaw. He settled himself behind a red she-cat with dark green eyes.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we are gathered to witness an apprentice ceremony. Stonepelt, Fernstep, and Shadowpaw found a young loner on the edge of your territory. She is alone, and has no home, and I have deemed her worthy of joining our clan," Leafstar yowled. At her words, cats began to protest.

"She has no clan blood! She'll murder us in our sleep! How do we know she won't run away at the first cold wind?" one particularly loud tabby complained. I glared at him. He was a black tom with grey tabby stripes and dark blue eyes, his fur ruffled and his eyes focused on Leafstar.

I bared her teeth, her temper flaring. Oh hell no! How dare he even suggest I murder them? He don't know me! That's it… I crouched low, and pinpointed his spot. A growl rose from deep in my chest. I don't how to fight in a cat body, but I'mma try! Letting out a vicious yowl, I flung herself at him.

The tabby was completely caught off guard. I dug my claws into his fur and let out another growl.

"How dare you? I'll show you tough!" I screeched, latching onto one of his ears with my teeth. The tabby growled, rolling onto his back. I jumped off, landing with a neatness that surprised even myself. Whoo! Like a boss! Okay, focusing now. Lashing his tail, the tabby snapped at me.

"Weak little kit! I'll show you how a true warrior fights!" he spat, lashing out at me.

Ducking, I flung herself at him, hitting him squarely in the chest with her head. With a loud _oof_, he flew through the air, landing with a satisfactory thud on the other end of the clearing. I sat down, wrapping her tail around my paws cheekily. I raised my front right paw and licked it. The tabby stood, growling, fur ruffled and dusty.

I glared at him, goading him on with her gaze. _Come at me bro!_ I hissed in my mind. Just as he crouched to renew his attack, Leafstar let out a loud yowl.

"Enough! StarClan has spoken its approval. Light, step forward," she yowled, raising her sleek head to the sky where the sun was just setting. I padded forward until she stood in front of Leafstar, legs trembling with excitement. Oh shit, I'm going to be a warrior cat apprentice!

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Lightpaw." _Lightpaw__._ Fuck yeah! "Stonepelt, you are ready for another apprentice. Fernstep is a credit to her clan, and I know you will pass on all of your skill and wisdom to his young apprentice," Leafstar continued. Stonepelt nodded, walking up to me. He bent his head towards her. I stared at him for a second and then I remembered. Oh, this is part of the ceremony!

I stretched my head up to touch noses with my mentor briefly. "Lightpaw, Lightpaw!" The clan chanted my name before slipping back to their duties. Fernstep approached me, Shadowpaw in tow.

"Congratulations. Stonepelt is the deputy, so you have a great mentor," she said enthusiastically. "Great moves on Darkpelt by the way! But he's going to be in a terrible mood for a long time," the young she-cat muttered. I blinked gratefully at her, still not able to completely absorb all this in. I looked at Stonepelt.

"Shadowpaw will show you around, and we will begin training tomorrow at dawn," he rumbled before padding after Leafstar. I looked after him like dafuq? _Did he seriously just say dawn?_ 'Cause there was no friggin' way I'm getting up at dawn and moving. No. Way. Fernstep padded away, leaving just her and Shadowpaw. He looked at me with his piercing amber eyes for a moment. I then glared back.

"No need to be hostile. I have to show you around, so we better get started," he finally meowed before turning around and starting the tour.


	7. Tours and New Friends

(Stormpaw belongs to zestia240)

During the tour, Shadowpaw would point out the dens. _Which I already know about_ I thought. "Medicine cat den. The medicine cat heals and takes care of our injuries. Right now, our medicine cat is Foxcloud, and he has no apprentice." He mentioned a cave in the rock of the walls. And with that, he padded over to a hazel bush.

"Elder's den. Elders are the cats that are too old to do patrols or fight anymore. They rest here and part of the apprentice duties are to feed them and take care of them." He padded towards a big bush with thorns.

"Warriors den. The warriors sleep and eat here. They are cats who have completed their training and have learned the warrior code." Without bothering to explain more, Shadowpaw whipped over to another bush, a milky scent coming from it. It had thick brambles around it.

"Nursery. Queens who are expecting or have kits stay here. Another apprentice duty is to check on the queens and make sure they are comfortable." Without pausing, Shadowpaw headed towards their last sight, a stump.

"This is where the apprentices eat. We sleep over there," he flicked his tail towards a different cave in the walls before continuing. "When kits become six moons old, they are trained by a warrior. After completing training, they become a warrior. Some will become queens, and maybe one will choose the path of a medicine cat. The deputy is the leader's right paw. The deputy organizes patrols oversees the camp. Leaders are given nine lives from StarClan, our warrior ancestors. They reside in Silverpelt, that band of stars you see at night. When a leader dies, their deputy becomes leader, and they choose a new deputy," Shadowpaw finally finished.

I blinked at him. Well I know that, but it's still amazing to hear it from a real cat from the clans. Shadowpaw then stood up and said "I'll show you to a nest. You can meet the other apprentices tomorrow." With that, he disappeared into the den. Squirming my way inside, I found myself in a den with scraps of moss laying around. Shadowpaw gestured towards one.

"You can sleep in that one." I padded towards it, scraping it together while thinking longingly of my mattress and fluffy comforter back home.

_Home_. What a temporary word, I reflected as I settled down for the night. In one day, I had turned into a cat, been accepted into a clan, and had my whole life turned upside down. And I don't even know if my parents were alive.

_The best I can do is get some sleep._ I closed my eyes, mewing a quick good night to Shadowpaw, who merely grunted. Sleep washed over me quickly.

...

I felt something poking my side. Grunting, I rolled over. "Leave me alone, Dad," I snapped.

"Dad?" I snapped my eyes open. Blinking, I found myself looking up into Shadowpaw's confused amber eyes. Cursing under my breath, I scrambled to her paws. _I'm a cat now, remember?_ I began to groom myself hastily, smoothing my brown fur down.

"Time for training," Shadowpaw meowed abruptly before exiting the den. I huffed. Well, isn't someone something? Looking around, I found only one other apprentice sleeping. His dark grey fur and ginger tipped tail. I stood and shook myself. I would meet him later.

Padding out, I found Stonepelt waiting for me by the entrance. I rushed over to him. "What are we doing today?" I asked breathlessly. Now that I was kinda-sorta awake, excitement coursed through my body. Stonepelt turned and led the way out of the camp soundlessly. I bit back a sigh. Wow, the cats are quieter than in the books.

"Today, I will show you our territory. Follow me," my mentor stated simply, before taking off into the trees. I stumbled after him. Along the way, Stonepelt explained how there were three other clans, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. I listened, half-interested since I already know what he'stalking about. Yeah, I know the other clans were their frenemies. They helped each other if the need was dire, but were also fierce rivals. RiverClan, strong and well-fed. WindClan, swift and loyal. ShadowClan, silent and dark. And of course, ThunderClan, brave and intelligent.

Stonepelt took me all around, showing me the various borders, and other landmarks. Our last stop was the training hollow.

"Here, we will train. Lets head back to camp for now though. You look tired, and it is almost sun set." With that, I followed my mentor back to camp.

I collapsed by the apprentice den, a mouse in my jaws. My paws were sore and bruised, and I felt dusty and hot. I then set my mouse down and started at it for a while. _Well, this is weird. Gonna have to eat prey for now on._ I my her mouse slowly._Huh, not bad_. Swallowing my last mouthful, I began to groom myself. When my pelt was at last flat and clean, I just laid there, sunning myself. I felt herself purring as my pelt soaked the sun's rays. Through narrowed eyes, I watched the grey tom from that morning pad up.

"Your Lightpaw, right? Well, my name is Stormpaw," he mewed, his voice warm and friendly. I mewed in greeting while I sized my den mate up.

He had a slender, well-muscled body. His fur was a dark grey with a ginger chest and a ginger-tipped tail. He had flaring amber eyes that reflected mine and his eyes twinkled with friendliness.

"Hello. Yeah, I'm Lightpaw." I mewed. Stormpaw settled down beside me.

"Shadowpaw is not the most outgoing cat, but he's okay. I'll introduce you to one of the apprentices. apprentices," he meowed. Right then, a young she-cat padded up. She had red, yes, red fur, brown tipped tail and brown muzzle and dark emerald green eyes. Stormpaw introduced her as Rosepaw. I purred in greeting. Rosepaw purred back in response and sat down in front of me.

"Nice to meet you" Rosepaw mewed. I smiled and said "And to you as well." Right then, a white she-cat with silver stripes padded swiftly past us.

"Hey Snowpaw!" Stormpaw called out "Meet Lightpaw!" Snowpaw stopped and looked over at us. She gave me an icy glare and continued to pad off.

"Don't mind Snowpaw, she's not very friendly with anyone. Her brother was killed by a badger a few moons ago, and she hasn't been the same." Stormpaw meowed. I nodded, feeling an ache in my heart. I could relate...

"I understand. I lost my brother too," I murmured, the words flowing before I could stop them. Stormpaw looked at me, surprised.

"How did he die?" he asked curiously. I just shook her head, my jaw trembling. I flattened my ears and shut my eyes as Rosepaw scolded Stormpaw for asking such a personal question.

Even now, just one year later, I couldn't stop blaming myself. _No, I'm Lightpaw now. He is gone. You have to let him go_. I straightened myself, licking my chest fur to calm myself down.

"Lightpaw? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Stormpaw said gently. Rosepaw padded over to me, laying down beside me and pressing up against me.

"Poor thing. It's terrible, losing some one you care about. I lost my mother when I was only five moons old. Green cough. Killed a kit too," she whispered, sadness gleaming in her eyes. I licked my new friend's shoulder. She looked at Lionpaw, whose eyes gleamed with sadness. Purring, I nudged him.

"So, what's the deal with Darkpelt? Is he always so cranky?" I asked, changing the subject. Stormpaw looked at me gratefully.

"Yup. Always. Great moves by the way. Darkpelt definitely looked ruffled!" Rosepaw purred with amusement. I purred with her. Stormpaw imitated his expression, and that just set us off. Soon, we were rolling in the dirt like old littermates, laughing our heads off.

All too soon, the sun had set. I padded inside, settling down in my nest. I felt…happy. Sure, I was happy back at the foster home with Nancy, Luke, and sometimes the twins, but this happiness was different. Finally, I settled down.

I wanted answers now. _Please come to me Felicity_ I begged silently before drifting off to sleep.


	8. A Night of a Dream

_I sat in the same clearing I had woken up in. _"_Felicity__?" I meowed cautiously. Felicity slipped out from the shadows and padded up in front of me._

"_Hello, little one. It is good to see you again," she purred, light green eyes shining. Her jay blue fur was sleek and glossy, and she sat down, wrapping her tail around her delicate paws._

"_My family?" I asked, voice trembling._

"_Alive, and healing. Both outside and inside. Your foster siblings as well," Felicity quietly assured me. I nodded._

"_Why am I here?" I asked finally._

"_What do you mean, little one?"_

"_Why am I a cat? Why did you drive me towards the clans? Why am I being given a second chance?" I asked, my voice scaling higher and higher._

"_So many questions. You have a great destiny, my dear. Look into the pool," Felicity murmured. I gazed into it. Felicity's voice echoed all around me, and a breeze began to blow._

"_A light's song shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself."_

_I found she couldn't move._

"_Wait! What do you mean? What or who is light's song? What do you mean by salvation? Answer me!" I howled as the wind blew even harder, disrupting the peaceful night._

"_In time, you will find the answers you seek." The wind was whirling now, whipping leaves from the trees. I yowled with fear._

_..._

Panting, I jerked awake. Looking outside, I realized dawn had just barely come. Sighing, I sat up. "I seriously need some monster," I grumbled, yawning. Stepping outside noiselessly, I shook herself. Yawning, I stretched, then sat down to groom myself. I looked at the sky, and repeated the strange message.

"Only light's song shall bring salvation, not only to the clans, but to herself" I whispered, confused and frustrated. Couldn't I just get a straight damn answer for once?

"What?" Shadowpaw's voice sounded from behind her. Jumping, I whirled around, fur bristling.

"Nothing! And don't scare me like that!" I snapped, annoyed. I wished these cats made a bit more noise! Shadowpaw sat down, smoothing his fur down.

"Sorry, no need to be snappish," he retorted lightly. I forced her fur down.

"I'm so not a morning per- er, I mean cat," I muttered, catching herself just in time. Shadowpaw purred slightly.

"Ya' think?" he asked, tapping her with his tail as he walked by. Iw looked after him, surprised by the rush of emotions I felt. Shaking myself, I saw Stonepelt slip out from the warrior den.

"Morning! What are we doing today?" I chirped, trying to sound cheerful as she padded towards him. Stonepelt led the way to the training hollow.

"Hunting," he stated as they padded through the forest. I gazed around me, amazed at the beauty. The early sunlight illuminated everything, giving it a magical effect. The leaves were green and wet with morning dew. Birds sand their morning songs, and the forest smelled clean and crisp. I nearly purred with delight. _Maybe I should be a morning cat _I thought.

Turning, I saw Stonepelt looking at me, affection in his eyes as he gazed at me. I purred at him, lengthening my strides so I caught up with him.

"I'm not much of a morning cat, but I was just thinking how pretty the forest is," I mewed softly, trying not to disturb the morning peace.

"It is beautiful isn't it? My mother always dragged me out here as a kit, trying to get me to appreciate it," he purred, looking completely relaxed. I laughed lightly, imagining a little Stonepelt arguing with his mother. Finally, we reached the training hollow.

"All right. Hunting. First, show me the basic crouch," Stonepelt instructed, sitting down. I nodded, remembering what they did in the books. Crouching down, I pricked my ears forward, and stilled my tail. Slowing my breathing, I began to creep up on the imaginary mouse, softly, gently. Stonepelt circled me, measuring her ability.

"Good. Keep all your weight in your haunches. You have a natural hunting ability. Keep in mind, while this works with a mouse, when hunting a rabbit, you must be quicker." Crouching down, Stonepelt placed each paw gently, sneaking up on a stick, then flashed forward with flawless accuracy. I nodded.

After a couple of hours, Stonepelt allowed me to hunt, reminding me not to eat any of it. I returned with three mice clamped triumphantly in my jaws. I held my head high as we approached camp. My home. I gazed down at it, happiness flooding my bones.

This is where I belonged. The wind blew in my face, flattening my whiskers, carrying the scent of the forest. My home. Home. I ran into camp, padding proudly to the prey pile. I could feel Darkpelt's angry blue eyes watching me as I dropped my catch onto the pile. Turning towards him, I raised my head, eyes flashing defiantly.

Fernstep padded towards me, eyes gleaming with approval.

"Good job, Lightpaw! Don't forget the elders and queens. Oh, and I'm sure Foxcloud would appreciate some," she purred, yellow eyes glowing. I nodded, and picked my mice back up. I padded to the elder's den.

There were three elders, Oakshadow, Crowpelt, and Cloudheart. Oakshadow was the eldest tom, with dark brown-reddish fur and black paws, dark amber eyes that shone with experience. Crowpelt was a dark brown-almost black tom and front light brown paws, dark green eyes, and a nasty temper. Cloudheart was a gentle queen with a fluffy black pelt and white chest. She had once been beautiful and greatly admired for her prowess in hunting. Now, her soft blue eyes shown with gentleness and kindness.

I dropped her mice in the center of the clearing, dipping my head respectfully.

"Shadowpaw will have some more when he comes back from patrol," I mewed quietly before backing away. Cloudheart purred her thanks and Oakshadow gave me an approving nod.

I gave the two queens, Honeyfur, a slender cream she-cat with brown paws and light amber eyes, and Jaypelt, a blue she-cat with deep blue eyes and black ears their prey, then went back to get something for Foxcloud.

I padded slowly into the den, almost overcome by the sweet scent of herbs. The scent was soothing, and the clearing warm and welcoming. Foxcloud was a light red tom with dark red ears, muzzle, chest, belly, legs, and well, the lower half of his body and he had bright amber eyes. He turned around as I padded in, eyes gleaming when he caught sight of the rabbit in my mouth.

"Thank you so much. Things get quite busy in here without an apprentice," he meowed, sitting down. I nodded, gazing around with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked, amused.

"Yes. It's peaceful and quiet," I murmured, feeling calm and relaxed. Foxcloud nodded, opening his mouth to say more but the sound of pawsteps filled the air. We turned to see Leafstar looking into the den.

"Lightpaw, may I speak with you real quick?" and backed out. I meowed a good bye to Foxcloud and quickly squirmed out the den.

**Wow, I actually updated quicker. XD And I know this is one of those stories when a warrior fan gets killed in a car crash and goes to the clans. -w- But I kinda planned this story for a long time, so yah... Hope you guys like it though!**


	9. Time for Training

**ASDFGHJKL, OMG! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! DX Lost motivation in this story for a while, that and I'm lazy... lD You guys probably need to go and read back to remember this story.**

I padded out of the medicine cat's den and looked to where Leafstar was at. She was sitting down, waiting for me. When she saw me, she stood up as I padded towards her.

"What did you need you ask me?" I said. Leafstar gave her tail and flick and said "I wanted to check on how you're doing in Thunderclan so far. If it's too hard for you and you can always leave..."

I flicked my ears and said "No way in Starclan. I'm more happier than I ever was." Leafstar looked at me for a moment and then nodded and said "Very well" and padded off towards her den. Okay...

"Hey Lightpaw!" I looked over to see Rosepaw padding up with Shadowpaw and a gold tom following. I purred in greeting and Rosepaw said "Want to come along for battle training?"

"Sure!" I said. Rosepaw nodded and said "I will go tell Stonepelt" and with that, she padded off to a group of older warriors. Shadowpaw just padded off and sat near the thorn tunnel.

"What's wrong with him? Thorn stuck in his paw?" I said, sitting down. The brown tom snickered and sat next to me, our pelts barely brushing. I felt my face heat up, but I ignored it.

"No, he's always the quiet type around cats he doesn't know well. But I can assure you, he can be quite the jokester. Bye the way, I'm Lionpaw. And I know you're Lightpaw." Lionpaw said, licking his front and drawing it over his ear. I looked him over to get a better look of him. He was a gold tom with dark brown tabby stripes, and bright, brown eyes that shone with warmth.

I looked over at Shadowpaw who was talking with Fernstep and scoffed "Hard to believe..." My ears then twitched at the sound of pawsteps and Lionpaw and I looked over to see Rosepaw padding up again with Stonepelt, a brown and white tom, and oh no... Darkpelt.

I held back a growl of disgust and Darkpelt just glared at me and padded towards the thorn tunnel.

"Yup...and he's my mentor," Lionpaw said, doing a dramatic sigh. I said in a sad tone "I feel so bad for you..." and with both looked at each other, and started laughing like mouse brains.

Rosepaw giggled and Stonepelt rolled his eyes and said "Come on now, let's get to training," and padded off to the thorn tunnel, but before that, I saw a little smile forming on his muzzle.

The brown and white tom nodded at us, yellow eyes gleaming and padded off as well. "That's my mentor, Sparrowfeather. He's really nice."

"Switch me mentors!" Lionpaw begged playfully. I laughed and Rosepaw said "When mice fly, then fine" and padded off to the group. I got up and shook my fur a bit and follows Rosepaw, Lionpaw at my side.

"Before we leave, I will state... "Darkpelt started, sweeping his gaze over the apprentices and added "that I will not tolerate kit-like behavior..." and his gaze fell on me last and we stared at each other from what it seems like ages. He then padded out the thorn tunnel. Sparrowfeather and Stonepelt both rolled their eyes and followed the dark tom.

"I will not tolerate kit-like behavior" Lionpaw said mockingly and exited the camp after the warriors. Rosepaw and I followed, giggling to ourselves and Shadowpaw did a small smirk and snicker. Little did I know, this wasn't just going to be just regular training.


End file.
